Morning Tea
by wishfuldreamer12
Summary: Arthur wakes up to someone in the bed next to him...Naked! After a cup of morning tea, will Arthur remember what happened the night before? Real names used! USXUK! My second fanfic and probably not my best...Hope you enjoy!


HI! Dreamer for number two on the fanfic count! I'm so glad for all your support! I'm surprised you guys loved What a Present so much. Well, this one is just…..something. I'm going through a sort of slump with my other writing so I guess you could call these time fillers….Anyway, hope you like it!

_Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia….Just like borrowing the characters!_

Arthur looked up and frowned. The ceiling he was seeing was not his ceiling. But it was familiar. Arthur sat up slowly and tried to remember last night and how he got here. He looked around the room slowly. The walls around him were covered in colorful posters and a bathroom and closet door stood side by side on the wall to his left. That's when Arthur saw it. He looked down and stared at the lump. The pale skin and sandy hair made Arthur's stomach drop. But his heart quickly followed when the lump turned on its side and allowed Arthur to see its face. An all too familiar face.

Arthur hopped out of bed and started racing around the room, picking up clothes and putting them on faster than the speed of light. He dashed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He dried off his lean body and blond hair, slipping the rumpled shirt and pants on. He brushed his teeth and shaved the light bristles on his cheeks. Once he was done, he walked out of the bathroom very quietly and creeped to the kitchen.

Arthur roamed the cabinets, searching for anything to heal his horrible hangover. He knew the only thing the house had was the bland coffee that tasted more like chocolate water to Arthur. Arthur groaned as he looked through the last cabinet. No tea. He was just about to close the cabinet door, when a flash of color caught his eye. Arthur looked back up to the very top of the cabinet and saw a box with a large label stating 'Secret Stash! No Touching!'. Arthur reached up and grabbed the box delicately. He opened it and smelled the best smell in the world. Tea leaves. Arthur, though curious why tea leaves were in the house, rushed to heat up water and started swirling his spoon in the warm liquid. Just as he was about to wrinkle his nose in distaste, the tea wasn't sweet enough for the man-and he did have a mean sweet tooth-, a hand reached out and plopped a few sugar cubes in the mug. Arthur whipped around and came face to face with blue eyes, glasses, and a cocky grin.

"W-Wha…?" Arthur stuttered, a blushing rising to his cheeks.

"Mornin', babe. Sleep well?" Alfred leaned in and pecked Arthur on the lips quickly. He pulled back and began rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Ahhhhh…." Arthur was frozen in place. Alfred just kissed him! _Alfred_ just kissed him! Alfred just _kissed _him! Alfred just kissed _him_! What the hell!

"What do you want for breakfast? I've got eggs, bacon, toast, pancake stuff, waffle stuff, biscuit stuff. Anything sounding good?" Alfred asked as he began pouring himself a glass of orange juice. When he heard no response, he looked up at Arthur. Arthur's face was contorted in shock. _Oh boy_, the American thought, _I knew he had too much to drink. Now he can't remember a thing. Not that anything really big happened. Well, except for the confessions._

It was the honest truth. Last night, a crazy thunderstorm kept Arthur at Alfred's house, since Alfred refused to let Arthur go into the rain, and left the two chatting about old times (which quickly led to the unveiling off emotions from both the Brit and American). While they were in bed, the power shut off and they both had to….._strip_ down to their underwear to keep the heat up in the freezing bed. Arthur was too drunk to notice the Americans blush the whole time and quickly fell asleep. Though through the night, Arthur must've taken off his underwear subconsciously so he woke up butt naked.

Now, here Arthur stood, completely confused by the actions from Alfred that would've been completely normal if he'd only remembered last night.

_Might as well act as if nothing happened last night. It would only embarrass him more. _Alfred sighed quietly and looked over at Arthur. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You just kissed me, you bloody git! Why!?" Arthur yelled. He didn't understand why Alfred would be doing such random things out of the blue. _Not that I necessarily hate that he kissed me, it's just that I can't have him knowing about my crush. He'd just laugh or be grossed out._

"Oh that? Yeah, you see, I'm trying out this new French thing where you kiss and hug people when you greet them or say goodbye. I think it's nice." Alfred chugged down his juice and began pulling out bacon from the refrigerator. He started cooking the strips on a pan with his back turned away from Arthur. He didn't want to see Arthur's face when he told him to never do it again.

"Hey Alf-America? Can I ask you something?" Arthur stuttered softly.

"Sure." Alfred answered happily, but could tell what was coming next.

"Do you know why I woke up naked next you, whom was also naked? We didn't….._do_ anything, did we?"

Alfred put the meat on a plate and headed back to the room, planning on changing out of his last night's clothes and into new ones. "They power went out, we had a couple of drinks, and then we had to go down to our underwear to keep in heat. Why you were butt naked, I don't know, but I was most certainly not naked."

"So we did absolutely nothing?"

"That's what I said, didn't I? Geez, one of these days you're going to miss some instructions and the hero won't be able to save you."

"So if we didn't do anything, why are you on the verge of tears?" Arthur asked right behind Alfred and smiled when Alfred turned to face him. The American's eyes were watery and his nose was bright pink.

"I'm so sorry, Artie! I don't want to hide it from you, but I don't want you to be embarrassed!" The younger nation wailed and threw his arms around Arthur's small frame, making Arthur step back and plop onto the couch. Alfred sat on Arthur's lap and nuzzled his head into Arthur's shoulder. Alfred cried and sniffled like a child while Arthur shushed him and pet his hair until Alfred's sobs were just staggered breaths. The whole time Alfred kept repeating I'm sorry.

"Why are you sorry, Alfred?" Arthur asked softly.

"Because you're older than me and more mature and you probably feel more like a mother taking care of a child then a lover spoiling his lover. You're embarrassed to be with me, I know you are! It's because I'm too young! I'm sorry, Artie! I'm so sorry!" Alfred answered with silent tears running down his cheeks.

Arthur pulled back Alfred and looked into the blue eyes. "Tell me what happened last night." Alfred quickly told the real story of last night, not meeting the Brit's gaze. Once it was all over, Arthur was completely silent. "You think I'm embarrassed to be with you because you're _young_?! Have all the burgers finally blocked your brain from blood circulation?!"

The way Arthur said this like it was the most preposterous thing ever made Alfred finally lock eyes with Arthur's.

"Does that mean….?" Alfred whispered softly. He had butterflies in his stomach and couldn't stop twitching.

"I love you, Alfred. I hope you feel the same." Arthur declared with authority and waited for Alfred's answer.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders and squeezed him tightly. "Me too! I love you too!"

They sat like that until Alfred remembered that Arthur was drinking his secret tea. "So, you found my stash of tea?"

"Yep. And I must say, you chose a wonderful flavor. But, I must ask why you have tea in your house." Arthur chuckled.

"W-well, every time I think of tea, it reminds me of you. So I thought that if I drank a mug of tea a day, then my thoughts would be filled with you and I'd be happy for the whole day. But the plan sort of backfired when I couldn't get you out of my mind and made me overly obsessed. I haven't touched tea in a while. I guess I don't need it any more, huh?"

Arthur kissed Alfred's head and smiled. "Well, you might want to keep some. I don't like coffee, and since I'll be here in the mornings constantly we might want to keep a box."

Alfred took in what the Brit said and blushed deeply at the not-so-hidden meaning in them. Yes, Arthur would be here in the mornings _a lot. _And the nights before will surely leave severe hangovers.

That's it! I feel like this one is crappier than my Franada one…Leave your opinions on the story in the reviews and tell me if the story's good or not…Thanks for reading!

-Dreamer


End file.
